spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantean Talent Show
The Atlantean Talent Show is an event that comes around every summer in Atlantis. It allows gods and aquatic mortals as guests or participants in it every year. It made its first appearance in Esa's Song as the 3,009th talent show. Manager *Queen Amphitrite Host *Aphrodite Judges *King Neptune (the following are round 1) *Queen Hera *King Jupiter *Prince Fikal *King Neptune (the following are round 2) *Mesmagota *Queen of Hearts *King of Heroes *All the judges (final round) Participants (round 1) These are the following participants for the 3'009'th talent show: *Apollo - performing "Without Question" from The Road to El Dorado ''(made it to round 2)''' *Harmony - dancing (similar to Esmerelda from ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (failed to go to round 2) *SpongeBob - daring a stunt of running on an empty Krusty Krab barrel across ten torch jugglers (It was actually a bet between Mr. Krabs and Jeron to see if SpongeBob will come out unharmed or not, and whoever's right gets a bag of gold) (made it to round 2) *Diana - trying to shoot an apple on top of Hestia's head with her good old bow and arrow (failed to go to round 2) *Hades - tries to perform a magic trick (failed to go to round 2) *Hephaestus - building a robotic fish (made it to round 2) *Demeter - juggling fruit and vegetables (failed to make it to round 2) *McBluffy the Sharpedo - harmonica solo (made it to round 2) *Nazz and Sadie Rechid - flute duet (made it to round 2) *Uma - harp solo (made it to round 2) *Esa - composes her scallops to dance (made it to round 2) *Jervis Tech - Building the Grand En Robot (made it to round 2) *Sandy Cheeks - building a robot (failed to go to round 2) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Destroying a model of the Krusty Krab (failed to make it to round 2) *Fred Tom - Copy Tom Fred (failed to make it to round 2) *Tom Fred - Copy Fred Tom (failed to make it to round 2) Participants (round 2) * Apollo - performing a guitar solo (made it to round 3) * SpongeBob - balancing 5,000 plates on his arms, legs, and head (made it to round 3) * Hephaestus - juggling fire balls (failed to make it to round 3) * McBluffy the Sharpedo - trumpet solo jazz style (failed to make it to round 3) * Nazz and Sadie Rechid - violin duet (made it to round 3) * Uma - vocalizing (made it to round 3) * Esa - karate with Triton as assistant (made it to round 3) * Jervis Tech - Islamic dance (made it to round 3) Participants (round 3) *Jervis Tech - High-flying act (made it to semi-finals) *Uma - speedy painting (made it to semi-finals) *Esa - love poetry (Made it to semi-finals) *Nazz and Sadie Rechid - Dancing (made it to semi-finals) *SpongeBob - Blowing bubbles (failed to make it to semi-finals) *Apollo- Destroying the clouds (disqualified for being so rude) Participants (semi-finals) * Jervis Tech - Underground act (he forgot it) (didn't make it to the semi-finals) * Nazz and Sadi Rechid - Maraca dancing (didn't make it to the semi-final round) * Uma - Dancing (made it to the semi-final round) * Esa - playing the harp (made it to the semi-final round) Participants (final round) Uma - singing (Blues in the Night from Duck Dodgers) (song was stolen from Esa) (passed) Esa - singing (Once Upon a December ((Deana Carter version)) from Anastasia) (passed) Winner Esa - first place! Category:Competitions Category:Esa6426 Category:2012